


Сестры

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Drama, True Names
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейная мелодрама с оттенками черного юмора, или Поучительная история о том, сколь хлопотна и тяжела жизнь отца пяти подрастающих дочерей-чародеек</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сестры

**Author's Note:**

> Фаннонная вольность - дев Сенджак не четыре, а пять.  
> Девы Сенджак по старшинству: Вера, близнецы Ардат и Сайлит (Сай), Доротея (Тея), Элинор (Элла)

На чердаке было сухо, прохладно и светло. Пахло вербеной, лучшим средством от моли и тараканов. Обычно чердаки становятся местом хаотического скопления лишнего барахла. Вышедшая из моды и поеденная жучком мебель, старые погнутые доспехи, прабабкины венчальные платья и хлам из разряда «приспособить некуда, а выкинуть жаль». Все это добро десятилетиями зарастает пылью и паутиной, колонизируется летучими мышами и крысами, превращаясь в обычную свалку.  
Кастелян замка Грифоний Хребет терпеть не мог беспорядка. Отправленные в ссылку на чердак вещи всегда были тщательно упакованы, подписаны и расставлены в определенном порядке. Порой на хозяев находила блажь извлечь на свет бронзовые канделябры работы мастера Олхо Кривого или кто-нибудь задавался вопросом: «А куда это подевалась Вдовушка, меч двоюродного дедушки по матери?». В руках кастеляна мгновенно возникал толстый фолиант с перечнем, и искомая вещь находилась, как по волшебству.  
Чердаки стояли закрытыми, но пытливые умы и ловкие руки юных обитателей замка быстро справились с секретными замками. Две тени прошмыгнули меж укутанных в старые простыни комодов. Просеменив на цыпочках в дальний угол, отодвинули тяжелое кресло. Встав на колени, общими усилиями аккуратно приподняли тяжелую крышку люка, подсунув заранее подготовленный чурбачок. Переглянувшись, тени улеглись на пол и прижались к узкой щели в полу.  
Соглядатаям открылся вид на небольшой зал, вычурно освещенный цветными фонариками. Стены были затянуты серебристым шелком, расшитым цветами и виноградной лозой. Часть зала занимала огромная кровать с резным изголовьем. Ближняя половина, как раз под люком, была отгорожена ширмой. Там стоял длинный стол, заполненный множеством разноцветных флакончиков, и поблескивал алхимический перегонный куб. Рядом хлопотала девушка в синем платье. Одной рукой она держала растрёпанную толстую книгу, сверяясь с ней. Другой хватала флакончики, выливая их содержимое в реторту.  
Девушка была высокой, угловатой и неуклюжей на вид. В той самой поре, когда тощим и неказистым девчонкам остаётся вытерпеть всего годик-другой до превращения в роскошных юных леди, достойных блистать на королевских балах. Кожа у нее была болезненно светлой, заплетенные в две косы волосы – иссиня-черными, а глаза отливали лиловым.  
Незримые тени на чердаке поразительно смахивали на старательную алхимичку. Тонкие, скуластые лица, узкие губы, черные локоны и настороженно прищуренные глаза. Разве что выглядели они малость помоложе.  
Девушка-алхимик отшвырнула книгу, выхватив из держателя заполнившийся флакон. Принюхалась, пощелкала по стеклу ногтем, следя за колебанием густой жидкости. Результат показался ей удовлетворительным. Она выскользнула из-за ширмы и бочком, вдоль стены, устремилась к постели.  
На ложе среди скомканных простыней распростерлась обнаженная женщина. Фигуристая, с большой и высокой, но уже малость оплывшей грудью, и широкими бедрами. Тяжелые темные волосы уложены кольцами. Ресницы опущены, а голова слегка скатилась с подушек набок. Запястья женщины охватывали кожаные браслеты. От них к изголовью постели тянулись золотые цепочки.  
Красотка дышала спокойно и размеренно. Она не издавала никаких звуков и не открывала глаз, словно бы напрочь не замечая лежавшего меж ее раздвинутых ног мужчину. Тот усердно трудился, загоняя свое копье страсти в нежные створки приоткрытой жемчужницы. По широкой спине скатывались капельки пота. Не прерывая своего занятия, мужчина выбросил руку в сторону. Подбежавшая девушка сунула в ладонь открытый флакончик и поспешно отвернулась. Мужчина втянул зелье одним длинным глотком, скривился и активнее заработал бедрами.  
Скрипела кровать. Мелодично позвякивали цепи на руках дамы. Она не открыла глаз и не повернула головы, даже когда партнер с кряхтеньем излил в нее семя. Кончив, он рассеянно потрепал дремлющую женщину по щеке и поднялся.  
Стоявшая наготове девушка набросила на его плечи халат. Мужчина облапил ее, прихватив за задницу, и на удивление целомудренно чмокнул в кончик острого носика. Девушка смущенно хихикнула. Ее рука шаловливо скользнула вниз, пальцы огладили вяло опавшее достоинство мужчины. Тонкая кисть задвигалась взад-вперед. Мужчина тяжело засопел, тиская чернявую девицу и резко подаваясь ей навстречу. Он выплеснулся ей в ладонь и, странно усмехнувшись, девушка слизнула густые капли с пальцев.  
– Ты ж моя умница, – мужчина наградил ее поцелуем в макушку. – Приберись тут, хорошо?  
– Да, отец, – послушно кивнула девушка. Когда мужчина удалился, она, на ходу вытирая руки, прошла к маленькой незаметной дверце. Открыла, впустив согбенного старца, тащившего ведра с горячей водой. С помощником девушка объяснялась исключительно жестами – похоже, он был туговат на оба уха и нем. Вдвоем они сняли цепи с рук спящей женщины. Обмыли ее и одели в ночную сорочку, переменили белье. Девушка принесла корзину со свежесрезанными цветами и живописно разбросала их по постели. Отошла подальше, придирчиво оценивая дело рук своих, и довольно кивнула. Старец, забрав ведра, нырнул в дверцу. Девушка погасила почти все светильники в зале и тоже удалилась. Дважды скрипнул повернутый в скважине ключ.  
Узкая щель в потолке медленно закрылась. Соглядатаи вернули кресло в прежнее положение. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, проскользили по винтовым лестницам. Промчавшись через галереи и переходы, очутились во внутреннем саду замка. Где в мановение ока обратились из таинственных лазутчиц в чинно прогуливающихся по дорожкам юных наследниц семейства Сенджак, баронетт Сайлит и Доротею.  
– Это отвратительно, – яростным шепотом заявила Сайлит, чьи волосы украшала тонкая диадема с изумрудами. – Да я лучше умру, чем позволю тыкать в себя этим… этим вонючим отростком!  
– Меня куда больше беспокоит стремление Ардат любой ценой стать папочкиной любимицей, – задумчиво откликнулась Доротея, носившая голубое платье с золотой вышивкой. – Сай, даже смерть не убережет тебя от мужской похоти. Ты только что воочию убедилась в этом.  
– Брр! – Сайлит передернула узкими плечиками. – Нет, клянусь, никакой мужчина на свете не принудит меня заниматься такой мерзостью!  
– Может, когда ты станешь малость постарше, тебе даже понравится, – хмыкнула Доротея. – Вон, посмотри на сестричку Веру. Кастелян шныряет за ней, как собачка на шелковой ленточке. А все потому, что она ласково ему улыбается и позволяет иногда пошарить у нее под юбкой. И что же? У Веры есть ключи от секретной библиотеки. Она всякую ночь шныряет туда и роется в книгах. Вера давно может заткнуть за пояс любого из наших наставников. Но ей хватает ума скромно опускать ресницы и поддакивать, а ты вечно лезешь на рожон.  
– По мне, Вера просто подлиза, – фыркнула Сайлит.  
– Эта подлиза смоется из замка в первый же день после своего совершеннолетия, – тоном искушенной жизнью пророчицы изрекла Доротея. – Желающие умыкнуть нашу сестрицу будут стаями метаться и скулить под стенами замка. Она даже отцовского разрешения не спросит, зачем ей такие мелочи? Вера уедет, а Ардат на правах старшей останется заправлять замком. Не удивлюсь, если лет через пять Ардат попытается занять место нашей неживой и немертвой матушки.  
Сайлит аж поперхнулась:  
– Тея, ты ври, да не завирайся…  
– Будем рассуждать логически, – подняла тонкий пальчик Доротея. – Наша, с позволения сказать, леди-матушка – просто чрево, плодящее детишек. Даже если она когда-нибудь очухается, вряд ли будет сильно умнее брюквы на грядке. Я все про нее разузнала. Ей с рождения твердили, какая она несравненная красотка, и она совсем помешалась на этом. Хотела наложить на себя чары неувядания, а вместо этого заснула. Папаша отлично все продумал, когда выкупил ее у родни и привез сюда. Женщина с могучим и неразвитым чародейским даром, которая никогда не скажет ни слова поперек безумных идей муженька. Сколько лет отец шпилил мамашу в свое удовольствие, ожидая наследника-колдуна – а получались мы. Пять ведьмочек, как на подбор. Но теперь ему помогает Ардат. Я верю, она никогда не сварит ему настоя для долгожданного наследника. Зато с нее станется годика через два-три преспокойно травануть матушку и предложить скорбящему папочке достойную замену в лице самой себя. А он согласится. Видишь, он уже почти согласен.  
– Его сдерживает только мысль о том, что когда-нибудь Ардат придется выдавать замуж, – Сайлит посерьезнела.  
– Он может подобрать ей жениха, который не приволочет Ардат со скандалом домой, выяснив, что он у нее не первый, – на лету подхватила Доротея. – С папеньки станется вообще оставить Ардат при себе, если Вера удерет. И нас заодно. Три дочурки-чародейки, какой отличный шанс навести шороху в провинции. Элла не в счет. Она такая робкая, что собственной тени пугается. Да и способностей у нее почти нет.  
Девушки переглянулись. Доротея отломила веточку жасмина и принялась вертеть в руках. Сайлит покусывала нижнюю губу, что служило у нее признаком крайнего раздражения.  
– Мы должны что-то сделать, – наконец заявила Сай. – Я не намерена провести всю оставшуюся жизнь под замком в четырех стенах.  
– Можно подумать, я горю желанием торчать здесь до седых волос, – надменно вскинула голову Доротея. – Вот только единственный доступный нам способ обрести свободу – так ненавидимое тобой замужество. И то, если отец сочтет претендента достойным. Что помешает ему отказывать всем подряд искателям нашей руки? Дескать, они недостаточно хороши для его обожаемых девочек.  
– Э-э… Мы можем обратиться за помощью к герцогу, – внесла идею Сайлит.  
– Ага. Мечтай-мечтай, – фыркнула Доротея. Сайлит в раздражении топнула ногой:  
– Ненавижу тебя, Тея! Ты все отрицаешь и ничего не предлагаешь взамен!  
– Я думаю, – с достоинством возразила Доротея. – Понимаю, это занятие тебе незнакомо. Но ты как-нибудь отвлекись от того, чтобы строить глазки конюхам, и попробуй поупражняться. Вдруг чего выйдет?  
Она увернулась от попытки ухватить ее за косу, поддернула юбку и вихрем помчалась через газоны и кусты. Негодующе вопящая Сайлит гналась за ней, обещая вырвать глаза и выдрать все до единой волосинки на голове.

 

Барон Адемар Сенджак пожелал видеть свое потомство. Потомство явилось – все, за исключением Ардат. Та передала со слугой записку с извинениями – мол, она проводит сложнейший алхимический опыт и не рискует отлучиться. Нет, она не может доверить наблюдение за ходом опыта прислуге, потому что в этом случае ползамка рискует взлететь на воздух.  
В общем, Ардат не пришла.  
Барон – мужчина средних лет, крепкого сложения и (по мнению дам) весьма еще привлекательный – обвел наследниц взглядом. В который раз удручённо задавшись вопросом, что же такое ему довелось породить на свет?  
Правильный ответ – сущий цветник темных лилий и ядовитого аконита. Пять дочерей, пять будущих красоток, его подрастающая надежда.  
Вера, старшая. Через год уже вполне может явить себя в обществе. Благовоспитана, вежлива, умна, скрытна. Тот самый бездонный тихий омут, на дне которого притаились демоны. Языкатая злючка Сайлит, близнец Ардат – считает отличной шуткой наводить на себя чары и притворяться какой-нибудь из сестер. Доротея с пристально-настороженными глазами, любительница шарить по чердакам и подземельям Грифоньего Хребта. Задумчивая тихоня Элинор, младшая в семье и настолько незаметная, что успешно сливается с гобеленами на стенах. Никогда не поймешь, о чем она думает и чего желает. Бывали дни, когда барону хотелось затолкать дочерей в мешки, набить туда же побольше камней и швырнуть в реку. Всех пятерых, включая Ардат с ее преданностью – вполне возможно, донельзя фальшивой и лживой.  
– Дамы, – церемонно обратился к четырем девушкам барон, – грядет осеннее новолуние, а значит, пришла пора навестить наших арендаторов и любезных соседей. Мое отсутствие продлится не больше трех седмиц. В этом году Вера составит мне компанию. Если обстоятельства сложатся удачно, в конце пути мы заглянем в Вояж. Нанесем визит одному моему давнему другу.  
Вера с достоинством поклонилась.  
– Почемууу она? – немедля взвыла Сайлит. – Почемууу Вера? Мы тут обрастаем плесенью, а Вера едет развлекаться в Вояж! Я тоже хочууу!  
– Сай, – зашипела на ухо сестре Доротея. – Заткнись.  
– Вот именно поэтому, Сайлит, ты и останешься дома, – раздраженно скривился барон Адемар. – Ты ведешь себя, как дикарка. Тебе не место в приличном обществе.  
– Конечно, откуда бы мне научится хорошим манерам, если я никогда в жизни не видела этого самого общества?! – не унималась Сайлит. – Да я даже на паршивой сельской ярмарке не была! Я ослепну за пяльцами в ожидании, когда меня наконец сосватают!  
Последнее было враньем чистой воды – Сайлит и вышивание были столь же далеки друг от друга, как лед и пламя.  
– Я сгорблюсь и поседею, и никто, никто на меня не польстится! Я умру от горя и стану призракооом! – причитала Сайлит.  
– Сайлит, – третья по старшинству дочь обладала поразительным умением несколькими фразами довести барона до белого каления, – довольно. Ты никуда не поедешь – ни в этом году, ни в следующем. Ступай к себе и поразмысли о своем поведении.  
– Да и пожалуйста! – грохнула с оттяжкой захлопнутая дверь. Вера трагически вздохнула. Доротея прикинулась, что Сайлит ей вовсе не сестра и вообще она первый раз в жизни видит эту безумную девицу. Откровенно томившаяся Элла беззвучно переступила с ноги на ногу.  
Адемар потер виски большими пальцами:  
– За что мне это ходячее наказание… Вера, начинай собираться. Тея, помоги сестре. Элла… – он замялся, не сумев найти младшей дочери достойного поручения, – в общем, иди поиграй.  
– Да, отец, – прошелестели три нежных голоса.  
Спустя пару дней отряд под знаменами семьи Сенджак пестрой змеей выполз из нижнего барбикена и тронулся вниз по горному серпантину дороги. С высоты второго яруса крепостной стены за ним следили Доротея и обиженная на весь мир Сайлит.  
– Ненавижу ее, – злобно бормотала сквозь зубы Сай. – Кошка драная. Чтоб ей сдохнуть в муках. И ей, и папаше, и вообще всем. Она там веселится на танцульках, а я тут кисни. Знаешь, к какому это старому другу папенька нацелился в гости? Я заглянула в письма на его столе. К Вояжскому магистру, Бартелме. Тому самому, который первый чародей на всю нашу провинцию. И обрати внимание, магистр холост!  
– Говорят, мужчины-колдуны стараются избегать общения с женщинами, дабы не отвлекаться от познания искусства, – глубокомысленно изрекла образованная Доротея.  
– Папенька покажет ему Веру, и тот быстренько забудет свои гримуары, – хихикнула Сайлит и тут же преисполнилась досады: – Помяни мое слово, он потащил Веру на смотрины. Папаша будет торговаться до хрипоты, чтобы запродать доченьку подороже. Почему, почему она, а не я? – Сай замолотила кулачками по старым камням.  
– Может, потому что ты упряма, как мул, и скандальна, как базарная торговка?  
– А ты зануда снулая, – Сайлит спрыгнула с парапета, свеженькая как роза, бодрая и готовая к проказам. – Чем займемся – наколдуем наставнику в постель блох? Подразним Эллу? Можно еще сыпануть крошке Ардат в отвары толченой серы. Авось взорвется и подпортит ее милое личико.  
Доротея мученически закатила глаза. Сестрица Сайлит была старше ее на целых десять месяцев, но порой умудрялась быть невыносимее и назойливее маленького ребенка.

 

С гор задули холодные ветра. Барон Сенджак и Вера прислали домашним весточку о том, что находятся в Вояже и прибудут в Грифоний Хребет через седмицу. Ардат и Доротея повздорили из-за того, кто имеет больше прав на использование алхимической лабораториии. Элла не показывалась на глаза. Скучающая Сайлит бродила по замку, распуская пакостные сплетни об Ардат. Прекрасная дама в высокой башне спала непробудным сном.  
В один из дней Сайлит оказалась около лаборатории Ардат. Разумеется, она не могла пройти мимо и сунулась внутрь. Схватив пару подвернувшихся флаконов, смешала эликсиры вместе. Над плошкой встало миниатюрное облачко лилового цвета, такое вонючее, что Сайлит расчихалась. Шмыгая носом, прошлась вдоль стен, изучая собранные Ардат трактаты. Нашла на столе листы с тщательно вычерченными астрологическими схемами и немедля пририсовала пару символов.  
За этим занятием ее и застала Ардат.  
– Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Я Ардат, я тут творю, – высокомерно заявила Сайлит. – Сгинь, коварное отражение! У тебя нет власти надо мной! Бу!  
– Сайлит, уйди, – с бесконечным терпением в голосе повторила Ардат. – Здесь нет ничего интересного для тебя.  
– А вот и неправда, – Сайлит сгребла пергамент со звездообразной схемой. – Я уже отыскала кучу занимательных вещей. Вот эта штука, к примеру, позволяет определить положение созвездий Малого Кольца в момент рождения ребенка. Вот эта – составить толковый гороскоп, а это вообще прелесть что такое…  
– Отдай! – Ардат попыталась выхватить бумаги. – Отдай, а не то я…  
– Нажалуешься папочке? – Сайлит метнула свитки в сестру. – Вот досада, а папы-то нет дома, некому ябедничать. Так о чем бишь мы? А, это наша умненькая Ардат вычисляет благоприятную дату для зачатия ребеночка. Тебе так хочется сопливого и крикливого братика, Ардат? Или мечтаешь сама того-этого? – Сайлит изобразила, как обеими руками поддерживает раздувшийся огромный живот. – Ну и видок у тебя будет, без смеха не взглянешь!  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, – запальчиво возразила Ардат. – Этот ребенок… он принесет славу нашему роду.  
– Этот маленький ублюдок станет наследником фамилии, а мы – его служанками, – отрезала Сайлит. – Все, что прежде по праву принадлежало нам, отойдет ему. Мы останемся ни с чем! Но тебе-то наплевать. Ты у нас верная дочь, готовая на все, лишь бы папаше было хорошо. Шепни-ка по секрету: ты ему только дрочишь или уже позволяешь и другие шалости?  
Ардат побагровела – некрасивыми бурыми пятнами, вспыхнувшими на лице и шее.  
– Это ложь, – прошипела она.  
– Ой, да ладно, – отмахнулась Сайлит. – Ложь – это когда простецы хвастаются, какой длины у них отросток. А я своими глазами видела.  
– Ты… ты… ты гнусная! – в глазах Ардат вскипели злые слезы. – Мерзкая и злая!  
– Папочкина подстилка, – любезно пропела Сайлит.  
– Зато у меня получилось!  
– Что-о?! – Сайлит оторопела.  
– У меня получилось! Получилось! – яростно прокричала Ардат. – Она забеременела, у нее родится ребенок, и это будет сын! У отца появится настоящий наследник, а не такая гадюка, как ты! Да, я все расскажу отцу, и пусть тебя выгонят за ворота! Ты никогда не будешь баронеттой Сенджак и не выйдешь замуж! Станешь нищей побирушкой, пусть тебя пьяные солдаты изнасилуют!  
– Ах ты стерва, – Сайлит, оскалившись, шагнула к сестре. Испуганная Ардат шарахнулась назад, вскидывая скрещенные пальцы в знаке огня. Комок искрящегося пламени пролетел между сестрами. Скривившаяся от напряжения Сайлит распахнула руки, поднимая перед собой незримую стену. Огонь ударился в ее, отлетел обратно и на миг объял Ардат. Та, даже не вскрикнув, соскользнула на пол и застыла.  
– Ардат? – растерянно окликнула Сайлит. – Ардат, ты чего? Я… я же пошутила.  
Она присела на корточки рядом с сестрой, потеребила за плечо. Голова Ардат вяло перекатилась из стороны в сторону.  
– Ардат! – Сайлит чуть было не завопила в голос, но осеклась. Испуганно огляделась по сторонам, хотя в лаборатории она была одна. Ардат не дышала, ее сердце не билось, а руки с каждым мгновением становились все более холодными. Затаив дыхание, Сайлит вытащила из кошеля сестры ключ от залы, заперла все замки и бросилась разыскивать Доротею. Та нашлась за пюпитром в библиотеке. Сайлит схватила ее за руку и утащила за книжные шкафы.  
– Ты – что сделала? – переспросила Доротея, выслушав сбивчивый рассказ сестры.  
– Кажется, я прикончила Ардат, – виновато понурилась Сайлит. – Но я правда не хотела. Тея, скажи, что мне делать? Отец меня убьет! Точно убьет! Ой, и Ардат еще сболтнула, якобы у них все получилось и мамаша должна породить долгожданного сынка. Если отец уже знал об этом, он… он меня на кусочки порубит! – она захныкала. – Тея!  
– Заткнись, я думаю, – огрызнулась Доротея. – Где Ардат?  
– Я закрыла ее в лаборатории и велела слугам, чтобы никто туда не совался…  
– Хоть один умный поступок с твоей стороны, – Доротея свела тонкие брови в одну нитку. – Демоны б тебя драли, Сай, сколько от тебя хлопот!  
– Тееея, сестричка… – умоляюще заныла Сайлит. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь!  
– Но я ж не могу взмахнуть волшебной палочкой и повернуть время вспять, чтобы ничего этого не было!  
– Для начала нужно избавиться от тела.  
Доротея и Сайлит подпрыгнули, как ошпаренные. Ни та, ни другая не заметили Элинор, тихо копавшуюся в недрах книжного шкафа.  
– Причем так, чтобы ни отец, ни кто другой ничего не заподозрил, – невозмутимо развила свою мысль младшая из сестер Сенджак. – Будь у Ардат иной характер, мы могли бы сказать, что она сбежала с поклонником. Но чего нет, того нет.  
– Она могла бы упасть в Гремячую, – опомнилась Сайлит. – В ветреный день сорвалась с моста и упала, почему нет?  
– Потому что Ардат не таскается по таким опасным местам, как мост через Гремячую, – отвергла замысел Доротея. – Особенно в ветреные дни. Но зато… зато она постоянно возится со всякими опасными составами. Некоторых из которых в любой миг могут загореться. И еще она частенько упражняется в магии.  
– Все знают, как опасна магия в неопытных руках, – серьезно изрекла Элинор.  
– Есть еще один вопрос, требующий общего решения, – по знаку Теи три черноволосые головы сблизились.  
– Дама в башне, – шепнула Доротея. – Она никогда не была нам настоящей матерью. Не кормила с ложечки, не наставляла, не пела колыбельных и не занималась прочей чепухой. Она рожала нас на свет, потому что так хотел наш отец, и даже не знала о нашем существовании. А теперь он может вынудить ее приносить мальчишек. Из-за которых мы рискуем остаться ни с чем. Итак, будет ли кто-нибудь из вас испытывать горечь от ее утраты?  
– Не-а, – Сайлит не раздумывала ни мгновения.  
– Нет, – тихо, но твердо решила Элла. – Это ты хорошо надумала. Ни Ардат, ни принцессы в башне. Вы знаете, что в таверне у подножья горы уже ходят байки о заточенной в башне красотке, что спит в ожидании поцелуя влюбленного в нее героя?  
– А откуда тебе ты знать, о чем сплетничают в таверне?  
– Иногда я спускаюсь вниз и заглядываю туда на огонек, – просто объяснила Элла.  
– Но нам запрещено покидать замок!  
– Я как-то позабыла об этом, – невинно развела руками Элинор.  
– Кажется, мы здорово тебя недооценивали, – с уважением признала Доротея. – Однако вернемся к нашим баранам, сестры. Отец, когда вернется, станет настойчиво задавать вопросы. Все-таки Ардат была его любимицей и помощницей.  
– Кого бы он оплакивал больше – Ардат или Эллу? – неожиданно спросила Сайлит.  
– При чем тут Элла?  
– Н-ну, я тут подумала… – в кои веки замялась Сайлит. – Мы все изрядно похожи. Я и Ардат к тому же близнецы. Ардат нету, но я-то осталась. Если добавить малость чар, из Теи получится отличная Ардат. Элла станет Теей, а мертвая Ардат сыграет роль мертвой Элинор, – она с надеждой уставилась на сестер. – Трупы, особенно хорошо обгоревшие, все выглядят одинаково, я в книге читала. А толкового некроманта у нас в провинции не сыскать…  
– Да ты свихнулась! – дружным хором высказали свое мнение Доротея и Элла.  
– Хотя… – после долгой паузы задумчиво протянула Доротея. – Пусть это безумие, но я различаю в нем благородный отблеск. Если мы толково сплетем сеть заклятий, отец ничего не заподозрит. И мы позаботимся о том, чтобы он не проявлял излишнего любопытства.  
– А Вера? – напомнила Элинор. – Вера куда прозорливее отца и способнее, чем мы все, вместе взятые.  
– Сдается мне, Вера по возвращению из Вояжа будет занята чем угодно, кроме разоблачения нашей маленькой интриги, – лукаво улыбнулась Доротея. – Сестры мы или где?

Башня вспыхнула перед самым рассветом, занявшись дружным и сильным пламенем. Та самая уединенная башня Грифоньего Хребта, куда по разрешению его светлости допускались только пара старых слуг да еще молодая барышня Ардат. Заспанные слуги спешно таскали воду из колодца. Примчавшиеся на шум сестры Сенджак попытались общим чародейством затушить бушующий огонь, но у них ничего не вышло. Обитатели замка могли только стоять и в бессилии созерцать, как пламя жадно пожирает внутренние покои башни, ослепительными факелами вырываясь из узких окон.  
Позже среди обгоревших балок и тлеющей мебели отыскали два тела. Женщины и юной девушки. Женщина, как рассудили в замке, была таинственной супругой барона, вот уже пятнадцать лет никому не показывавшейся на глаза. По обгоревшим драгоценностям и обрывкам одежды в девушке признали младшую баронетту Элинор. Видимо, любопытство завлекло ее в запретное место, а неосторожность привела к пожару.  
По распоряжению госпожи Ардат ту и другую с надлежащими почестями схоронили в фамильном склепе. Пышных поминок не устраивали, гостей не созывали.  
Спешно вернувшийся из поездки барон Адемар был сражен известием о трагической гибели своей подруги и дочери Эллы. У него случился удар, после которого он начал заговариваться. Управление замком перешло к кастеляну и леди Вере.  
Спустя два года Вера, Ардат и Сайлит, а также их изрядно сдавший отец посетили прием в герцогском дворце. Доротея, еще не достигшая положенного для выезда на балы возраста, оставалась дома.  
Юные девы Сенджак произвели исключительное впечатление на правителя, его двор и собравшихся гостей. Спустя малое время Вера Сенджак во исполнение давнего договора и в согласии с собственным желанием вышла замуж за чародея Бартелме Вояжского. Ардат свела знакомство с бароном Кэйденом из замка Дольмсен, лихим рубакой и отчаянным авантюристом. Принц Плот, наследник трона богатой и процветающей провинции Начало, пал жертвой чар повзрослевшей Доротеи и уже на втором свидании сделал ей предложение.  
Три девицы Сенджак покинули Грифоний Хребет, вручив ключи от замка в цепкие ручки сестренки Сайлит. Очаровательная баронетта охотно посещала званые вечера, приемы и охоты. Она пользовалась большим успехом у мужчин, но с поразительной ловкостью избегала уз замужества. Баронетта преданно заботилась о стареющем отце, который на закате дней сделался совсем плох.  
Барон Адемар Сенджак больше не мог ни ходить, ни внятно разговаривать. Целыми днями он сидел в кресле у окна, мелко тряся головой и смотря на обгоревшие руины уединенной башни. Иногда к нему присоединялась Сайлит. Она вполголоса что-то говорила отцу – наверное, вспоминала о тех прекрасных давних временах, когда она с сестрами были детьми. Слуги заметили, что после таких бесед старый барон выглядит совершенно разбитым и порой даже пускает слезу.  
«Молодая хозяйка, конечно, девица взбалмошная, но сердце у нее доброе, – так гласило сложившееся мнение прислуги Грифоньего Хребта. – Разве другая стала бы столько возиться с дряхлым папашей? Свалила бы заботы на сиделок и упорхнула. Но леди Сайлит не такая. Она знает, что такое дочерний долг и не бежит от него».  
В конце концов барон умер. Сайлит Сенджак вслед за сестрами уехала из родового замка в поисках счастья и своей судьбы.  
Спустя десятилетие жизнь всей страны резко переменилась. Могущественный и грозный чародей, именовавший себя Властелином, поднял знамя войны и начал строить собственную империю. У Властелина имелась преданная спутница – ослепительная красавица, колдунья и интригантка, известная как Госпожа.  
Властелин был уверен, что истинное имя его жены – Ардат Сенджак.  
К сожалению, он слишком поздно осознал, что был бессовестно обведен вокруг пальца. Госпожа слишком дорожила своим подлинным именем, чтобы открывать его кому попало.


End file.
